fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Karen
'''Karen '''is a mysterious spirit created by SuperNerd295. His real name is not known, if he even had one to begin with. Appearance and Personality Karen is a large, approximately nine foot tall humanoid spirit with a grossly muscular body and a bird like head. Despite the phantom's bird like appearance, it is covered head to toe in bare skin, kept moisturized by the many large glands found going down it's chest. Although these glands usually only produce a small secretion of the liquid, just enough to be rubbed over Karen's body, they can be used to forcefully squirt the foul smelling fluid onto so much as anything he wishes, so long as it is directly in front of him. The muscles on Karen's torso and shoulders are so tight that they appear to be bone and or metal on first glance, and are even immune to gun and canon fire. Mysteriously, if Karen's head is obscured by something, his eyes glows a bright white. Karen is for the most part a very gentle giant, having a mostly calm and caring demeanor. He is however not very aware of both his physical power and his actions, often leading to Karen accidentally hurting someone he likes. Karen is also highly clueless, having no real incentive in a fight other then "search and destroy." Karen is also easily aggravated, and will kill if told too (By Jack) without hesitation. Karen is also highly fond of cantaloupe. History What little is known about Karen is known from Jack, who is both the one that found and named him. As described by Jack "And as I was just buying fruit, I see this massive dude come up and look at cantaloupe. Strangest thing, but I ask for the guys name and he slowly turns around and makes a squawking noise. I thought it sounded like Karen, so I called him that, as a joke. When I left, the thing followed me and refused to leave. And that's how I found my first real friend..." Abilities * Physical Prowess - Karen has unbelievably powerful physical abilities. Karen has managed to win in grappling matches against both Basil and Chervil, with little to no effort expended. Karen's destructive is even more horrifying. With a single punch, Karen collapsed an entire skyscraper and proceeded to knock down several others, officially dubbing him for emergencies only afterwards. * Muscle Buffing - Karen possess the strange ability to buff up his muscles. The observed limit of this had his shoulder towering over the top of his head, though this was only in a single arm. * High Pressurized Liquid Secretion - The moisturizing liquid that is located in the glands on Karen's chest is capable of being forcefully shot out at the same pressure as a fire hose Trivia * Karen was originally conceived as a Jojo Stand in a terrible Stand contest between me and a few friends. I grew fond of the design and started drawing it often, eventually turning it into what it is now. ** Said Stand was made intentionally overpowered, to a point where it could easily beat any character from the original source material within seconds. * Karen's name was discussed around by both me, my friend, and my girlfriend. Karen was one of the first names thrown around, originally spoken by my friend. I eventually settled on it because I thought it was funny and nonsensical, a mentality shared by Jack. * The design of Karen has gone through many alterations. In the original Stand design, Karen was seen with a more thick, and less slender upper body, almost being completely rectangular. However, Karen also had goat like legs, a cape, and a crown. Karen also used to be drawn overtly swollen, sometimes having veins popping out. Over time, Karen became drawn as seen in the infobox. * Karen's weight is actually twice that of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Yokai Category:Male Category:Phantom Noir